Take Me To Neverland
by Mistress Rikka
Summary: See what happens when Peter Pan meets the heart broken Granddaughter of Wendy and daughter of Jane. And maybe Hook learns how he can finally beat Peter. Just a warning the rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

I held my pillow so close to me that, if it were alive, I fear it would cry as well. I couldn't believe how stupid I had been. I cried in to my pillow wishing I could change everything, wishing that I could correct my past mistakes.

"Why do you cry," Said a voice at my window.

I jumped and looked up at a boy dressed in green from head to two. My mind jumped suddenly to the fairytales my mother and grandmother had told me about a boy who never grew up. He looked how I always pictured Peter Pan as looking. The only difference was he was much older then I always thought. This boy looked to be 16, only a year older than me.

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am. I am Peter Pan. Your mother has told you of me, I am sure."

"Peter Pan is not real. And besides you are much to old to be him."

"Oh but I am him. You see," He sat on the edge of my bed, "Once I brought home your mother I could not resist visiting every once and a while. I watched as she grew into a woman and then married. I watched as she raised you, Sarah." He smiled at me. "With me visiting so much, I have aged."

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" I asked as I wiped away the remnants of my tears.

"You know. But if you need the proof then we shall fly." He pulled out a little bag and doused me with fairy dust. I knew how to fly but it was so hard to block out the thoughts of the past evening and to think happy ones.

Peter took my hand, "Come on Sarah. You know how to do this."

I thought of never land and what it would be like to go there. To get away from my life here. I began to float.

Peter smiled, "Come on."

I smiled back as he pulled me out the window. I stared in amazement as we whooshed by all the buildings and cars. I run my hand through the clouds as we flew past.

_This is unbelievable_. I thought to myself.

I looked at Peter who was smiling at me. I blushed.

"Are you ready to go to never land?" He asked.

I smiled, "Yes."

He pulled me up into the sky and past the stars straight to neverland.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood there, staring at the trees and pond just trying to take it all in. I was trying to convince myself that this was not all a happy dream.

Peter stood beside me watching my reactions. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes. I always thought this was just story. I never thought it was real."

"Well of course it's real. Do you honestly think anyone's imagination could make up something so brilliant?"

"Well, I know I certainly couldn't."

"Are you ready to meet the lost boys?"

I suddenly started to worry. "What if they don't like me? I'm not like my Mom and Grandma."

"Oh of course they will like you. But I do know a way to ensure they will like you."

"Really? What is it?"

"Close your eyes."

I did as Peter said. I heard him take a step closer and then was pushed. I landed in the water with a splash. I opened my eyes and saw Peter hovering above me laughing.

"Peter!" I exclaimed.

He stoped laughing and smiled at me. "Yes Sarah?"

"I'm all wet!"

"Yep and the lost boys will die laughing when I tell them about it."

I sighed. "Will you at least help me out?"

"Of course." He reached a hand down to help me.

I grabbed his hand and pulled. He come falling down with a squeal and hit the water beside me. I laughed.

"You're going to pay for that." He said with a wicked smile on his face.

"You'll have to catch me first." I stood in the waist deep water and ran towards the land.

Before I could reach land Peter had me around the waist and tossed me back into the water. I popped up and grabbed his arm pulling him down hard. I stood waiting for his reddish brown hair to pop out of the water. When he never came out I started to get worried. I walked over to where he fell and didn't see him.

"Peter!" I called.

I looked around for him. _Oh god what if he hit his head or something._ I thought.

"Peter!" I looked around franticly. "Oh god Peter!"

I heard a snicker and looked up to see Peter floting above me.

"Peter you jack ass!" I screamed.

"Oh come on now, don't be mad."

I looked away and walked toward the tree line. My white night gown clung to my legs as I walked.

"Come on Sarah." He flew beside me as I walked. "Don't be like that. It was just a joke."

"Well it wasn't funny." I kept walking. I was trying to keep the tears at bay.

He landed in front of me. "Ok look I'm sorry."

I stopped walking and looked away.

"Are you crying?" He stepped closer and put his hand on my cheek, turning my head to look at him. "You were really worried?"

I closed my eyes and a tear fell down my cheek catching on his hand. He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm truly sorry, Sarah."

We stood there for what seemed like hours.

"You ok?" He finally asked.

"Yeah," I pulled away. "let's go see the lost boys now."

He smiled, "This way."


	3. Chapter 3

We walked through the woods to his hide out. He kept talking about all the different games we would play once we got there. It amazed me that he managed to still love games even though he had aged. We walked up on a gnarly looking tree with a door.

Peter opened the door for me. "Just so you know they're not expecting you."

I stopped and looked at Peter. "There not?"

He put his hand on my lower back to usher me in. "Come on. They're going to love you."

"I hope so." I continued in to his home.

As Peter and I entered the room something small and bright flew in from the other room and whooshed past my head. It flew straight to Peter and started making small noises that I couldn't understand.

Seconds later 6 young boys ran in wielding wooden swords pointed at the small ball of light. One boy in a fox outfit screamed, "Off with the head of the demon fairy!" The ball of light hide behind Peter's head.

"Boys are you being mean to poor Tinker Bell again?" Peter asked.

They weren't paying Peter any attention. They were all staring at me.

The youngest walked up to me. "Are you our new mother?"

I bent down in front of him. "If you want me to be."

Peter smiled at me. "Sarah, this is Slightly, Nibs, Curly, Tottles, and the Twins. Boys this is Sarah. She is Jane's daughter. She has come to be your new mother."

Curly, a boy in a mouse outfit who was also very chubby looked at me a asked "So how long are you going to stay? You're going to leave us soon too aren't you?" He had a hurt look on his face.

I just looked at him. Not knowing what to say. Peter saved me though.

"Curly don't be mean. She will stay as long as she likes." Peter had a bit of hurt in his eyes as well.

The youngest boy, Tootles, who was still standing in front of me asked "Mother do you know any stories?"

"Yeah Mother, tell us a story!" All the boys said as one.

Peter smiled at me as the boys took my hands and lead me to a chair. "Well I do know a few stories." I commenced to telling them stories like Snow White, Little Red Riding Hood, and Jack and The Bean Stock. It was quite funny about Jack and The Bean Stock. The boys saw Jack as a thief and said he was no better than a pirate. They thought that Jack had no right to the Giants things and were sad to learn that Jack made it through the story.

As I told my stories Peter sat on a throne of vines and listened. He joined the other boys in laughing and carrying on about how the Giant should have been the victor. Finally after what seemed like hours peter stood and announced that it was time for dinner.

As the boys gathered their hunting supplies Peter told me, "While we hunt Tinker Bell will show you around. You can have my room seeing as I doubt you will want to room with all the boys."

Before I could say anything they gathered there things and left. Tinker bell motioned to the room we were in and started making motions of eating. I gathered that this was the dining room. She flew to the next room and made motions for me to follow. This room was filled a bunch of hanging beds and without needing her impersonation of the boys, I figured it was the lost boys room.

She dragged me to another room. This one was similar in size to the boys room but it was much cleaner and only had one bed. Tinker Bell pointed at me and waved to the room.

"This is my room?"

She shook her head vigorously. She then flew from the room.

_I guess I cannot expect her to like me. Mother always told me that she was very jealous of any girl that Peter was nice to._

I sat on the rather large bed. It was very comfortable, so I lay down. I suddenly remembered that I had not slept the night before and I was growing very tired. I closed my eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke from a restless sleep with tears streaming down my face. I laid in bed for what seemed like forever but sleep would not come. I stood and wrapped a blanket around me then walked outside. I leaned against a large tree and stared at the stares. I was never able to see the stares back home. They were so beautiful.

I had been in neverland somewhere around three weeks. Peter and the boys were great and I loved it here. We were always playing games and running through the woods. I really enjoyed be a kid again. We had only run into pirates once but none of which had been Captain Hook. It was rumored that Hook had given up on beating Peter. It was said that he was sitting in his ship drinking rum and wallowing in self pity. But I didn't care what he was doing as long as he wasn't messing with us.

I stared at the stares thinking about my dream. It was the first time I had even thought about my home. I was so much happier here. I sighed and pulled the blanket tighter around me.

"Can't sleep?" Peter sat beside me.

"Just had a bad dream," I said.

"It must have been a real bad dream. It looks like you've been crying."

I just continued looking at the stars.

"You want to talk about it?"

I looked him in the eyes, debating on rather or not to tell him. I just leaned against his side and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We sat there like that for a long time. The more I thought about the dream, the harder it was to keep from crying.

"Does it have anything to do with the reason you were crying the night I brought you here?" He finally spoke.

I looked up at him. "Yeah."

He looked at me with questioning eyes.

"I have been in love with the same guy since I was six. His name is Samuel. I never thought that he had feelings for me in till a little over a year ago when he finally asked me out. We were happy together or at least I thought we were. The day me and you meet was mine and Samuel's one year anniversary. We planned to go out to a dinner and have a nice romantic night. I even planned to give him my…" I looked away.

"Yeah?"

"I planned to give him my virginity." I blushed.

"Oh." His face had gone completely red.

I smiled. _He is so innocent._ "Anyway, when I got to his house I walked in on him and my best friend. Turns out that he had been cheating on me almost our entire relationship." I looked away. Tears streamed down my face.

Peter pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head on his chest and cried.

"I'm so stupid. I should have realized."

He lifted my chin so I was forced to look at him. "Sarah you're not stupid. You are a smart and beautiful girl that deserves to be treated right."

I closed my eyes as he wiped a tear from my cheek. My eyes shot open as he pressed his lips to mine. Once realizing what was going on I closed my eyes as well and kissed him back. It felt different then kissing Samuel. It felt softer. It felt real.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I relished in the taste of his mouth. My tongue swirled around his. He was the one who finally broke the kiss.

"Sarah," he caressed my cheek. "You have made me so happy these past few weeks. I never thought any one person could bring me this much happiness." He kissed my forehead. "Sarah, I want you to stay with me…here, in never land."

I looked in his eyes. They were so sincere.

"Will you think about it?" He asked.

I put my hand on the side of his face and kissed his lips lightly. "I don't have to think about it."

"You'll stay with me?"

"Yes."

"You promise?" He smiled.

"I promise."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and captured my lips with his. I locked my arms around his neck and kissed him with as much passion as I could muster. He lifted me off the ground, blanket and all and carried me back into the hideout and into my room.

He laid me on the bed, still kissing me. His hands caressed my entire body. I ran my hands under the front of his shirt. He broke the kiss just long enough to pull off his green top then returned his hands to my waist. Before I knew it we were both completely naked. Hands groping and kneading every part of each other's bodies.

Peter positioned himself above me. "Are you ready?"

I touched his face, "Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

Caption Hook paced back and forth in his room. He held a bottle of rum in his hand, occasionally taking a swig from it. No one knew that Hook had stood in the woods, just beyond the clearing where Peter Pan and the latest addition to their group sat. He had watched the entire intimate scene between the two. Different theories of how to beat Pan raced through Hook's mind. Things were different know then when Wendy and Jane had been here. Pan had aged. And this time he had true feelings for the girl.

Hook knew that this was his chance. He knew this girl was the answer to all his problems. He would be the victor.

"And once I win I will have the reign of Neverland and Peter Pan will no longer stand in my way!" Hook said to himself.

"But how?" Thoughts flew through his mind. Then it hit him. "I've got it. It's perfect. This plan is sure to work!"

Hook sat at his desk and devised his plan, working out all the little kinks. He knew exactly what he had to do.

He slammed his hand down on the table. "This is sure to work. I will finally break Peter Pan!"

I awoke to the chirping of birds at my window. I was about to get up when I realized someone's hands were around my waist. The past night's events hit me suddenly and I smiled. I couldn't believe all that happened. It was by far the best night of my life.

I laid my hand on Peter's. He sighed and nuzzled the back of my neck. I rolled over in his arms to face him.

"Good Morning." I said as I lightly stroked his cheek.

He opened his eyes and smiled at me. He leaned forward and lightly kissed my nose. "How was your night?"

"Unbelievable," I sighed.

"Really, what was the best part?" He smiled smugly.

"Oh the sleep of course." I said sarcastically.

He smiled and kissed my lips softly. "Come on. Let's get up before the boys wake."

I watched as he crawled out of the bed. He was much more magnificent then I ever thought he would be.

He looked back at me and smiled as he slide on his green pants. "Are you just going to lay there all day and watch me?"

"Maybe," I stood, feeling sore all over.

Peter walked forward and placed his hands on my bare hips. "You are so beautiful."

"You are quite good looking yourself." I kissed him.

We broke the kiss when we heard a racket just beyond the door. We both stared as the door burst open and six boys came running in.

Nibs, who was at the head of the group yelled, "Mother we can't find Peter…" He trailed of as he saw Peter standing in front of me, hiding my nudity. The boys stared with big eyes not really sure what they should do in this situation.

"Boys, why don't you go play for a little while?" Peter offered, trying to get them to leave.

Tinker Bell flew up just then. Her jaw dropped as she took in the current scene. You could see her entire body go red with fury. The boys all slowly backed away.

When the door was closed Peter turned to face me. "So…"

I could tell that my face was as red as a tomato. I could feel the heat.

Peter kissed my forehead and said, "You get dressed. I'm going to see if I can salvage this situation."

I nodded ok and he walked out of the room. My night gown, which happened to be the only thing I had to wear, lay half way under the bed. When I was finally dressed I picked up a brush and walked to the mirror.

Images of the night before danced in my head as I brushed my long, light brown hair. After looking myself over in the mirror for a while I finally headed out of the room.

The boys, including Peter, all had wooden sword and were battling each other. They screamed nasty names such as pirate's breath and crocodile dung back and forth. I giggled as they ganged up on Peter.

Peter saw me out of the corner of his eye and yelled, "Look lads! It's the nastiest, most evil pirate of them all. It's Sticky Fingers Sam! Hurry! Before she escapes!"

I started backing away as they charged me. They pulled me to the ground and pinned me to where I couldn't get up.

Peter walked over, "That's right boys, hold her tight. It's time for her punishment." He knelt to the side of us. The boys all shifted around so he had access to me. I struggled to escape. Peter grinned as he threw down his wooden sword and begun tickling me. I screamed and squirmed fighting to get away.

"Peter…stop….please!" I said in between breaths.

Peter stopped momentarily. "Do you swear to put an end your evil ways?" He asked.

"Yes I swear."

He started tickling me again, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I gasped.

He stopped and stood. "Come on boys. Sticky Fingers Sam has been properly punished. Now it's time for breakfast."

The boys all jumped off of me and run to gather their foraging supplies. Peter extended a hand to help me up. Once I was on my feet I smacked his bottom and ran out the door after the boys.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter snuck his arm around my waist while handing me a basket. "You want to pick some fruit while me and the boys hunt down some meat?"

I didn't like watching them shoot the animals so I graciously agreed. I snuck him a quick kiss before he ran off with the boys. I walked around looking for some sort of fruit tree or bush. I walked past one bush with bright red berries. I learned the first week of being in Neverland that these berries were poison. I found an apple tree and began picking the biggest and ripest of them.

I munched on one apple while I continued picking. I wondered what we would do for the rest of the day. Maybe we would all go swimming or maybe visit the Indians again. When I bent to pick up an apple I dropped, my entire body began ach. I smiled because it reminded me of last night. When I stood I felt a hand go over my mouth. I thought it was Peter at first. Then I realized that whoever it was stunk of alcohol and was in serious need of a bath.

Panic washed through me as the person wrapped an arm around my throat. I tried to scream but it was muffled by the hand. The more I struggled the more pressure the person put on my wind pipe. I dropped my basket and pulled at their arm which only caused my captor to add even more pressure. I began to lose consensus. I slowly drifted into a black abyss of fear and panic.

Hook tied the young girl's hands and legs together then threw her over his shoulder. He bent down and picked up one of the bright red apples and took a huge bite out of it, juice ran down his chin and dripped on the ground. He hummed a song as he chewed and began to walk towards his ship.

Once inside his ship, Hook through the girl on the floor of his room and chained her to a post. He couldn't wait for her to awake. They had some major business to attend to.

Hook grabbed a bottle of rum and sat back to wait for the young girl to awaken.

Peter stared into the forest. He was worried about Sarah. She was normally back by now. He had just finished cooking the boar they killed while hunting. He walked back into the hide out.

"Boys, let's go look for Sarah." He said to the lost boys as they sat around playing.

Curly asked, "You really think something has happened to her?"

"She is normally back by now. I'm worried."

"Maybe she just got distracted by a pretty flower or something. You know girls like those kinds of things." Slightly said.

Peter shook his head. "No. Something is wrong. I can feel it in my gut."

The boys gathered there swords and walked out the door. Peter led the way. He went in the direction he saw Sarah go before he left. They had been searching for about an hour now without a single clue of were Sarah was.

"Peter, what if she has gone back to the hide out and is looking for us now?" Nibs asked.

"Yeah maybe we should go back and see if Mother is there." One of the twins agreed.

Peter thought it over a few seconds. "I don't know. I guess it's possible."

Just as Peter was about to lead them back Tootles yelled, "Peter! Peter! I found something."

Peter ran towards Tootles. He stood and stared at the scene. Apples strewed the ground and among them lay Sarah's basket. Peter gasped. He looked closely at the ground, recognizing Sarah's tracks. He then noticed some other tracks he recognized as well. Caption Hook!

Peter flew into the air. He took off in the direction of the ocean. He flew as fast as he could.

_Sarah I will find you! I promise!_ He thought.


	7. Chapter 7

I was having a really weird dream. I tried to recall all the details but the more I woke the less I could remember. I was so sleepy. I tried to roll over but something was around my wrist. I couldn't move. I opened my eyes and looked around to see that I wasn't in my room like I thought I was. This room was filthy. Empty bottles and wadded up paper covered the floor.

"Oh good, your awake." A man sat in a chair in front of a large desk. He had long black curly hair and was dressed in red. In his right hand he held a jug of what I could only assume was rum. I recognized him by his left hand, which wasn't a hand at all, it was a hook.

"What do you want with me, Hook?" I asked as I pulled on the chains around my wrist.

"Oh you miss understand, my dear Sarah. I don't want you, I want Pan. But to get to him I must use you." He smirked at me.

"So basically, you're doing the same thing you did to my mother. You kidnap me, Peter beats your ass, and I am set free." I grinned.

"Oh you miss understand again," Hook slammed the jug of rum onto the desk and walked to me. "You see, Sarah, Peter will come," Hook bent over me and ran the tip of his hook down the front of my gown. "But when he finds you in the state that you will be in, he will blame himself and in his moment of weakness and suffering I will kill him."

I starred wide eyed at Hook. I feared what he planned. I wondered if he was going to kill me or was he going to torture me first. I realized exactly what he planned when he caught the hem of my gown and ripped it, revealing my naked body underneath. Tears stung my eyes as his hand roamed my exposed body. I struggled against my chains but they would not give. I couldn't get away.

_This can't be happening to me. _I thought. _Peter where are you?_

Tinker Bell flew past the tree tops. She had been spying on Sarah thinking about how much she hated the girl when Captain Hook stepped from the bushes. Tinker Bell realized what was going on and attacked the pirate. Hook had hit her hard and knocked her out. She came to when Tootles had found her in the bushes. The boys explained what was going on and that Peter had taken off to find Sarah on his own. Though Tinker Bell was insanely jealous of Sarah she would never allow harm to come to Peter. Tinker Bell knew that Peter was in trouble so she went to the creatures she knew would help.

Tinker Bell come to a halt at the base of a large tree. It had been a long time since she had been here. She entered her former home, the home of the Neverland fairies. Many fairies rushed up to great her. She reminded herself that she needed to come and visit her old friends more often, not just when she needed there help. But for now she rushed past them and straight to the head fairy.

Tinker Bell explained their current situation. She begged the head fairy to aid them. She explained how she thought that this time Hook would be too much for Peter. The fairy stepped up to Tinker Bell and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Tinker Bell, of course we will grant you our aid. Peter Pan saved our home from pirates who wished to still our fairy dust on multiple occasions. And not only that but you and Peter are greatly valued friends and we would hate to see any harm come to ether of you." She smiled at Tinker Bell.

"Thank you so very much." Tinker Bell bowed her head in thanks. She then began to tell the fairies of her plan.

Peter dropped onto the deck of the ship. He sneaked around hiding behind barrels or crates when someone would walk by. Peter thought that he would find a scene similar to the ones involving Wendy or Jane. Hook never seemed to have an original idea. When Peter did not find any sign of Sarah he began to search the ship. He snuck down below the deck and searched the storage areas and crew quarters. Still finding nothing he assumed that the only other place she could be was the captain's room.

Peter looked around the side of the barrel he was currently hiding behind. There was nothing else he could duck behind on his way to Hook's room. There was no one in sight so he ran from his hiding spot.

"Hey!" Someone behind him said. "Where do you think you're going?"

Peter stopped and turned. A filthy bald man stood there holding a sword. "I don't have time for you!" Peter yelled.

The man grinned, "Make time!"

Peter pulled his sword and pointed it at the pirate. "Tell me where Sarah is."

The man swung his sword at Peter.

Peter blocked the man's attack. "Where has Hook hidden her?" Peter growled.

"You should be more worried about me then that young girl right now." The man withdrew his sword then slashed at Peter's midsection.

Peter jumped back and yelled "Tell me!"

The large pirate screamed as he charged the boy. Peter dodged the man's sword and swung his own. He nicked the pirates cheek causing blood to ooze down the man's face.

"You'll pay for that, you wretch!" The man yelled as he forcefully swung his sword once more.

"Cookson!" Said a voice behind Peter.

The pirate stopped dead in his tracks. "Yes captain?"

"Leave the boy be, for now." Hook commanded.

Peter turned to see hook standing just outside his room.

Hook smiled at the boy. "I suppose you have come in search of the girl?"

Peter glared at him. "What have you done with her?"

"Relax, my boy. She is in this room right here." Hook gestured at his room. Peter noticed then that Hook's hand was spotted with blood.

Peter ground his teeth. "Out of my way!"

"Gladly." Hook opened the door and slid out of the way.

Peter rushed inside the room then stopped and stared at the horrific scene. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

_Sarah! _Peter thought.

*****Author's note*****

**Every one please tell me what you think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Peter knelt beside Sarah's body. Tears streamed down his face.

"Oh, Sarah." He stroked her cheek. "This is all my fault…I am so sorry."

Her eyes were closed. Peter couldn't tell if she was unconscious or dead. Shreds of her night gown scattered the floor around them. Her face was a ghostly pale color. Blood ran down her bare thighs and she had cuts in various places. There was a long, wide bruise across her neck. She looked absolutely horrible.

Peter gathered Sarah in his arms and held her to his chest. He buried his face in her hair and rocked back and forth as he cried. He could barely feel the rise and fall of her chest but at least he knew she was alive. Just the thought of what had happened to her made him furious. He hated Hook for what he had done to her, but he hated himself more. He should have been there to protect her.

Hook was growing bored of the sad scene so he quietly stepped behind the young boy and raised his sword, preparing to end Peter Pan for good.

Hook jumped as the ship window burst open and a stream of light poured in the room. The fairies flew straight for Hook, knocking him backwards a few steps. He swatted at them and swung his sword wildly. Peter looked up as a couple of fairies draped a blanket around the two of them. Peter nodded his thanks and pulled the blanket around Sarah.

Tinker Bell flew through the window. She went straight to Peter and touched his face. He looked up at her, tears welling in his eyes. She had known him for years and never once had she seen him cry. It made her want to cry with him. She wished she could hold him in her arms and comfort him. But for now all she could do was keep him safe. She flew into the air and motioned for Peter to follow.

Peter nodded his head at Tink and stood with Sarah in his arms. When he stepped out of the room he stared in amazement at what he saw. The Fairies and the lost boys were fighting the pirates. Some of the pirates fell over bored trying to get away from the fairies. When the lost boys noticed Peter they stopped and stared. The blood drained from their faces when they saw Sarah's limp body draped over Peter's arms.

Tinker Bell caught Peter's attention and motioned towards a life boat. Peter didn't really understand why but he did as she said. As he laid Sarah down in his lap, the boat began to float. He looked up to see three fairies sprinkling fairy dust on the small boat.

"Thank you." Peter told them.

The three fairies gave him a sad smile before flying away to help the others. Tinker Bell guided the small boat through the sky. Peter noticed another life boat flying close by. It was filled with the lost boys who all had grim faces. Peter looked down at Sarah's face. She was still unconscious.

"Hook will pay for this." Peter swore.

* * *

I opened my eyes expecting to see Captain Hook's room but instead saw mine. I pushed myself into a sitting position but immediately regretted it. Every inch of my body ached. When the pain finally subsided I looked around the room. That's when I noticed the chair pulled up to the edge of my bed. Peter sat with his head laying on the edge of my bed.

"Peter?" My throat hurt when I tried to speck. I touched the top of his head hopping it would wake him.

Peter jumped and looked at me. He looked like he hadn't slept in days despite the fact that he was just asleep. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was matted. When he saw me though, his eyes light up.

"Sarah! Oh think god you're awake. I was so worried about you." He reached a hand out to me but stopped before it touched me. I painfully lifted my arm and gently took his outstretched hand. This made him smile.

"Peter," my voice was scratchy, "can you get me some water."

Without saying anything he got up and left the room. I noticed that I was wearing Peter's shirt which was like a dress on me. I looked out the window to see that it was still dark.

Peter stepped back in the room carrying a small wooden cup filled with water. I graciously drank it. The water burned my dry throat. Peter took the cup when I was through with it.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"I…hurt, everywhere." I didn't know what else to say.

"Do you," he looked away, "Remember?"

I looked down at my lap. "Yes." I couldn't stop myself from thinking about it, about him.

Peter took my hand in his. "I'm sorry, Sarah."

I looked at him, "For what. This isn't your fault."

"Yes it is." He had such a hurt look on his face. "I'm the one that brought you to Neverland. It was my job to protect you and I failed. I'm the one to blame for all of this."

"Peter, you couldn't have known that any of this was going to happen. It's not your fault, its Captain Hooks. Please don't blame yourself."

"But it is my fault. I should have never brought you to here."

"Don't say that, Peter."

"But it's the truth. If I never brought you here then none of this would have happened."

I didn't know what else to say. Despite everything that has happened, I wanted to be in here. I wanted to be with Peter. I didn't say anything else to him. I just laid down and closed my eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Hook hovered above me baring a vicious grin. His hot breath hit my cheek and invaded my nostrils, making me gag. Sweat dripped from his chin onto my chest. I struggled against the chains around my wrist but they wouldn't budge. I couldn't get him off me no matter how hard I tried. His hook cut my sides as he fought to hold me in place but no matter how many times he hit me or cut me I would not stop fighting. I refused to just lie there and take it. I lifted my left leg and kneed him in the stomach as hard as I could manage. The air rushed from his lungs. He gritted his teeth and glared at me. He placed the tip of his hook at the bottom of my rib cage and dragged it across my skin. A path of blood chased after the hook. I screamed.

Peter burst through the bedroom door and gathered me in his arms. He held me tight as I cried in his chest.

"It's ok... it was just a dream…I'm here now." Peter rocked me back and forth trying to stop my tears.

This happened almost every night. I dreaded going to bed because I knew that I would dream of that day. I knew that I would wake everyone with my screams. But none of the boys ever said anything o me about it. But every night when I screamed Peter would rush into the room and hold me in till I was calm enough to fall into a dreamless sleep. Once I was asleep he would go back to the room he shared with the lost boys.

It had been almost a month since the incident. Peter started sleeping back in the boy's room after he told me that he wished he had never brought me here. Every day Peter and the lost boys got up at dawn and went out in search of Captain Hook. I spent most of my time outside under a tree watching the clouds and thinking of anything but that day. Tinker Bell would accompany me some days. She was much nicer to me then she used to be.

It never seemed to matter how hard or long Peter looked, it was like Captain Hook and his ship had disappeared. I didn't know what Peter planed to do when he finally found the Pirates but he swore he would make the man pay. Sometimes it felt like he was having a harder time dealing with this then I was.

I was finally done crying and now just laid in Peter's arms. He stroked my hair affectionately.

"Do you need anything?" He asked.

I looked up into his eyes. "Stay with me."

He nodded and laid down beside me. I cuddled to his chest and slowly drifted off.

* * *

I awoke to Peter trying to slither out from under me without waking me.

"Peter?" I rubbed my eyes sleepily.

"Go back to sleep Sarah. I'm going to look for Hook." He stroked my cheek.

"Peter, don't go."

"I need to find Hook."

"Don't go today." I grabbed his hand and held it tight.

"I have to find him, Sarah."

"Please…just stay here with me today. I'm tired of being alone all the time." Tears started to fill my eyes. I didn't want him to go.

He sat on the bed and pulled me close. "I'm sorry."

I leaned up and kissed him. It was the first time I had kissed him in a long while. It felt so good. He held me tight to his chest and kissed me back.

I broke the kiss and said, "Please don't ever leave me."

Peter kissed my forehead. "Never."

I kissed him lightly then pulled him down into the bed with me. I laid in his arms drifting in and out of sleep.

_How am I ever going to tell him I'm pregnant?_ I thought before finally drifting into a peaceful sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Things were getting better. It had been about a week since Peter promised to stay with me. Peter said he would go looking for Hook when he found a lead, but in till then he would stay at home with me. The boys were starting to play and laugh again. Peter moved into my room with me and best of all I didn't have nightmares every night. Everything was almost back to normal but I knew that would all change soon.

It was almost dark and Peter and I were standing at the edge of the lack. Peter had his arms around my waist and his head rested on mine. The moment was so perfect and I hated that I was about to ruin it.

I pulled from Peter's grasp and said, "Peter, we need to talk."

His face fell. "Ok."

I took his hands in mine. "Peter, I am so glad that everything is returning to normal…but…" I looked at the ground.

Peter lifted my face with a hand on my chin. "Yeah?"

"Peter, I need to go home."

He jerked his hands away from me. "What?"

"It's just…" I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"You promised," He took a step back. "You promised you would never leave me."

"Peter you don't understand."

"Then make me understand!" Tears pooled in his eyes. "Sarah, I know everything has been really hard lately but we can get through it together. I swear I'll change. I'll try harder." Tears poured from his eyes.

"Peter…"

"Please…" He wrapped his arms around me. "Please don't leave me. I need you, Sarah…I love you."

Tears streamed down my face. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Peter, I'm pregnant."

I felt his body go rigid.

"Peter?" I pulled away to look at him. "Are you ok?"

"You're…pregnant?"

"Yeah. That's why I need to go home. I need to make sure and then I need to decide what to do about it."

Peter just stood there staring at the ground. He was as pale as a ghost.

"I don't want to stay gone forever. It'll just be for a little while, in till I can get this all figured out…and I want you to come with me. I want you to be part of whatever decision I make. That is, if you still want to be with me."

His eyes jerked up, "Of course I still want to be with you." He wrapped his arms around me. "No matter what, I will always be by your side…And I will never let anything happen to you again."

Tears streamed from my eyes. "Thank you, Peter."

After a long moment he released me and asked, "So when do you want to leave."

"Well," I thought for a moment. "Would you mind leaving tomorrow?"

He nodded his head. "Ok. We need to head back before the boys hunt us down looking for dinner."

"Alright. You know we're going to have to tell them tonight."

His face fell. "They're not going to like it."

"I know."

As we walked to our home we discussed how to break it to the boys. We were trying to figure out how to explain it without upsetting them. When we stepped into the house Tootles came running up to me. He jumped straight into my arms.

"Mother were have y'all been?" Tootles asked.

"We were just out for a walk." I tickled his tummy.

Curly gestured to the table, which was covered in food, "We just finished making dinner."

Peter smiled, "You know me and Sarah would have done that."

"We wanted to surprise you!" The twins said together.

I put Tootles down and walked to the table. "It looks delicious."

"Can we eat now?" Nibs asked as his tummy growled.

I giggled, "Yes."

After we finished eating everyone was sitting around patting the fat bellies. I looked at Peter.

He shook his head and sat up straighter. "Boys we need to talk to you."

All the boys sat up and stared at us.

"Me and Sarah need to go back to her home."

They all gasped. Curly said, "I told you she wouldn't stay long."

I broke my heart to see how sad this made them. "Curly, I'm coming back. Peter and I have some business that we need to attend to."

Tootles jumped into my lap. "How long will you be gone?"

"Just a few days."

We continued to explain everything to the boys, well everything but the pregnancy. I didn't want them to know about that, at least not in till we decided what to do about it.

* * *

The next morning, just before daylight, Peter, Tinker Bell and I flew to my old home. I wondered what it would be like to see my parents again. Would they be mad that I was gone so long? Would they be happy to see me?

Peter guided me to my old house. We landed on the windowsill of my room. The window was still open.

"Why would my window be open?" I asked.

"Jane probably assumes you're with me."

"Oh…" I climbed into my old room. It was exactly the same as when I left.

"When do you think Jane will be up?"

"She is probably already up. She gets up with father at five every morning."

"Dang, why so early?"

"Father leaves for work around six."

"Growing up is just no fun."

I smiled, "Come on she is probably in the kitchen."

I lead the way from my room to the kitchen. I was so nervous that I felt like I was going to puke. My mother and father sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee. When we entered the room my mother stood.

"Sarah?" She looked as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hi, Mom."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hi, Mom."

Mom rushed to me and held me in her arms.

"Oh Sarah, darling I feared you would never come home."

Father stood and said, "I don't believe it."

"James, don't just stand there. Give your daughter a hug."

"Oh, yes, of course." He walked to me and gave me a long hug.

"Hiya Jane." That my parents noticed Peter, for the first time, standing there with Tinker Bell flying at his shoulder.

"Oh Peter. It has been so long." My mother smiled like a little school girl.

"Yeah it has."

"And Tinker Bell!"

Tink nodded her head vigorously.

My mother looked back at me now. "Sarah, you have been gone for almost two months. Your father and I have been so worried."

I looked at the floor. "I know Mother. I'm sorry I made you worry."

She caressed my cheek. "At least your home now." She looked at Peter. "Peter, will you be leaving us soon?"

"Actually, there is something we need to talk to you about." I said.

My mother and father looked at me with curious eyes.

"Why don't you two sit down?"

We all sat at the kitchen table. Peter sat next to me, holding my hand secretly under the table for moral support.

"Mom, Dad, you know I have been in never land for the past two months and well…." I trailed off. I had an entire speech planed out in my head but now it just didn't seem like the right thing to say.

My dad squinted his eyes and said, "You're not about to tell us that you're going to stay there, are you?"

"Well…"

"No! Absolutely not! I forbid it!" He exclaimed.

"Now James," Mother said softly.

"No! I will not have my daughter move away to some crazy place so she can stay a kid forever."

"Father…" I stared at the table.

"Sarah, I know Samuel hurt you but that doesn't mean you should stay in Neverland forever." My mother said.

"Mother, this has nothing to do with Samuel. I want to stay in Neverland."

"But you have responsibilities here." My mom said.

"Yes mother, I know but…"

"You have to grow up. It's not reasonable to stay a kid forever."

I felt Peters body go rigid when my mother said this.

"Mother…" My father cut me off.

"Enough of this! You will not be going back to that place."

All of this was really starting to get on my nerves. There was only one thing I could think to say that would make them stop and let me talk. Or at least we would be off the subject of me living in Neverland.

"I don't care how much you want to, Sarah, you're not going to live there. You are going to stay here with your family."

"I'm Pregnant!"

My parents stopped talking. Peter squeezed my hand. My mother's eyes shifted back and forth between me and Peter.

My father glared at Peter. "You! You did this to my daughter!"

"Wait, Dad." Ok so maybe that wasn't the best thing to say.

"Sarah? You and Peter…" Mom asked softly.

"How dare you touch my daughter." My father yelled.

"Shut up!" Peter screamed.

My father glared at him.

"Will you to stop jumping to conclusions and maybe let us explain."

My mother nodded for us to explain, though my father still looked furious.

I explained everything to them. I explained to them, in as little detail as possible, what happened between me and peter and everything with Hook. Both my parents cried when they learned about what Hook did to me. My mother even got up and hugged me.

* * *

While my mother went out to buy me a pregnancy test I decided to change out of Peter's shirt. Peter sat on my bed watching me as I went through my clothes, trying to figure out what to wear. I pulled out a white shirt and a pair of jeans. I started to pull of my shirt when I realized Peter was still in the room. I looked at him and he had the biggest smile on his face.

"Oh please don't stop on my account." He smiled even bigger.

I smirked. "You would like that wouldn't you."

He stood and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Of course. I would never give up the chance to see such a beautiful girl."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

He broke the kiss and said, "You want me to leave?"

"Umm…you don't have to." I blushed.

"Really?" Peter smirked.

When I nodded he sat on the edge of my bed and watched me as I stripped out of his shirt. My cheeks burned as I felt his eyes roam over my naked body. I knew it was stupid to feel embarrassed about him seeing me naked, especially since we had made love once and he saw me completely naked in Hooks room, but still. Peter eyes met mine and he stood in front of me.

He caressed my cheek, "You are so beautiful, Sarah. I love you so much."

My blush deepened as he pulled me into a tight hug.

After a long moment Peter released me and said, "Hurry and get dressed before your mother gets home. Jane would probably have a fit if she saw this."


	12. Chapter 12

I leaned on the edge of my window sill, staring up at the stares. All I could think about was this baby. When I took the pregnancy test it came out positive, just like I thought it would. Now I was stuck with decisions of what to do about the baby. Well at least I wasn't stuck with the decisions alone. I had Peter.

I was deep in thought when I felt someone's arms encircle my waist. I leaned back against Peter's chest.

"Do you want to talk about it now, love?" He asked.

I sighed. "We need to…"

"Have you made any decisions yet?"

"No…have you?"

"No."

"I do know that I don't want to abort it."

"Good, I didn't want you to."

After a long moment of silence Peter turned me around to face him.

"Sarah, let's keep it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean there is a chance that the baby is mine. With any luck it will be."

"But…there is also a chance that it's Hook's."

"Though it might not be of my blood, I will raise it as my own."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Even though it might be part of that basturd, it's part of you as well and I will love it just like I love you."

I leaned forward and kissed him. "Okay. We'll keep it."

"Wait. If it is his…will you be able to handle that?"

"I…I'm not sure."

He laid his hand on my cheek. "Just so you know, after the baby is born, if you have any second thoughts, I will be ok with whatever you decide."

"Okay." I laid my head on his shoulder. I hadn't thought about how I would see the child if it was Hook's. What if it resembled Hook? What if every time I looked at the baby, I relived that night. It would drive me insane.

* * *

It had been about a month and a half since Peter took me home. We had decided that we should stay with my parents until the baby was born. Peter said that I would be safer. Peter had gone back to Neverland and to tell the lost boys about my pregnancy. He told them that he wanted them to stay and search for Captain Hook and if any leads arose, then to come get him immediately. Tinker Bell stayed in Neverland with the boys but would fly back once a week to check in. My parents were getting used to having me and Peter around and I was getting used to being home again. My parents sent me back to school but Peter didn't have to go because no one even knew he existed. All my old friends were really happy to see me. Apparently my parents had filed a missing persons report because everyone at school knew about it. They all kept asking where I had been and what had happened, but I wouldn't tell them. I didn't tell them about Peter and I didn't tell them about the baby. Though they would learn about the baby when I started showing.

Today was my first ultrasound. My mother, Peter, and I all sat in the waiting area. Peter held my hand tight as we waited for the nurse to call us back. It seemed like we waited forever in till the nurse finally took us to the little room with the ultrasound machine. The nurse instructed me to sit on the table and wait for the doctor to come in.

Peter squeezed my hand, "I'm so excited!"

I smiled at him, "Me too." If I didn't focus on the possibility that this could be Hook's child then I could actually be really happy about it.

"I can't wait to see our baby for the first time." He had the biggest smile on his face, which made me smile even more. My mother sat in a chair watching us with a small smile.

The doctor stepped into the room, "Good afternoon, Sarah."

"Good afternoon, Dr. Sohma." I smiled at her.

"Is this the father?" She gestured at Peter.

"Yeah." I squeezed Peter's hand.

"Well hello, I'm Dr. Sohma." She extended a hand to him.

He shook her hand. "I'm Peter."

Dr. Sohma looked at me. "So how have you been feeling?" She said as she swiped a lock of her long black hair out of her face.

"Good."

"Any nausea or discomfort?"

"Nope, perfectly fine."

"Good." She pulled the mobile ultrasound machine closer. "Please lift your shirt."

I did as she said and she squirted some kind of gel on my lower stomach. I could hear a fast thud as the picture appeared on the screen.

"The noise your hearing is the baby's heart beat…and this is your baby."

It was unbelievable. Dr. Sohma started pointing out the characteristics of the baby. I looked up at Peter.

He smiled at me. "That's _our_baby."

* * *

**Thank you Cara for your awesome suggestions on this chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

I pulled my jacket a little looser around my growing belly as I stared at the kids running into the school. I was six months pregnant now. I made sure to always wear my oversized jacket over my school uniform, so luckily no one noticed my belly yet. I knew that I was eventually going to get to big for the jacket to hide my belly but I didn't relish in the idea of letting everyone in my school know that I was about to be a teen mom.

"Sarah!" I turned to see a short, blond girl running up behind me.

"Hey, Lilly." I said as my old friend rushed up to my side.

"Were have you been?" She asked.

I had been out for nearly a week with morning sickness. "I just had a virus."

"We were all so worried about you." Lilly said as two of our other friends appeared at my side.

"I'm fine you guys." I said as the loud bell rang, signaling that we needed to hurray to our class.

I sat at a table close to the back of the class room. Lilly sat on my right and Taylor, my tall gorgeous red headed friend, sat on my left.

"So I heard that Jessie has a crush on you, Sarah." Taylor said as she run her fingers through my long brown hair.

"I heard that too!" Lilly said as she wiggled closer, "I also heard that he plans to ask you to a movie next time he sees you."

Jessie Williams, tall dark skinned with black hair and chocolaty brown eyes. He was gorgeous and every girl wanted him. I would have jumped at the chance if I didn't have Peter and wasn't pregnant. I just really hoped that I wouldn't run into him.

"Sarah?" Lilly waved her hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry." I hadn't realized that I had zoned out.

"Why aren't you excited about this?" Taylor asked.

"I just don't think I'm ready for a relationship right now."

"Oh come on," Lilly said. "I know you cared for Samuel a lot but you two have been broken up for months. It's time to get back out there."

The teacher, thankfully, called the class to order. I was saved, for now. I managed to avoid all discussions on me dating in till lunch. I was carrying my lunch to our table when I heard someone say my name.

I closed my eyes and prayed it wasn't who I thought it was. I turned to see Jessie standing behind me.

"Hey Sarah." He said with a huge smile.

"Hi, Jessie." I looked at my table and all my friends smiled and gave me thumbs up. I just glared at them.

"So how have you been lately?" He asked nervously. How could the most popular guy in school be nervous?

"Good. How about you?"

"The same." He looked to the side.

When he never said anything else I started to turn hoping that I could escape.

"Wait." He called.

I turned back around. _Oh why did he have to like me?_ I thought.

"Well I was wondering….if maybe you would like to go see a movie with me this weekend." He was fidgeting.

"Oh I don't…." Before I could finish the sentence one of Jessie's friends pushed him, making him stumble into me and causing me to fall down.

"I'm so sor….." Jessie's face went white as he stared at my belly. I gasped when I relized my jacket had rode up. The hem now rested just under my breast, leaving my bulging belly revealed. I grabbed the hem of my jacket a yanked it down and stood quickly. Everyone's eyes were on me now.

I turned and ran for the door. My friends jumped from their seats and ran after me. I reached the school yard and started fishing through my bag for my cell phone and called the house.

"Sarah?" It was Peter. Thankfully he had learned how to work the phone.

"Peter…I want to go home."

"What's wrong?"

"Please just come get me."

"I'll be right there." I could hear the concern in his voice as he hung up.

I slid down the wall beside the door and buried my face in my arms.

"Sarah!" The school door opened and my three friends come running out.

Beth, my oldest friends, knelt beside me. "Sarah, what's going on?"

Lilly laid her hand on my arm. "Please talk to us, Sarah."

I looked up at my three closest friends. "I'm pregnant." I said even though they already knew.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Taylor asked.

"I was scared."

"Of what?" Lilly asked as she whipped a tear from my cheek.

"That you guys would judge me."

Beth pulled me into a hug. "We would never judge you, Sarah. We love you and will always be here for you."

"Always." Lilly confirmed.

"Thank you." I said.

"We know how hard this is going to be for you." Beth looked down at me. "But you won't be doing this alone. I promise."

"I'm not doing it alone." I leaned back so I could see her better.

"I mean without the father."

"I have the father."

Beth looked really confused. "Samuel?"

"He isn't the father." I looked down. "I met someone else when I was…missing. He helped me and well things happened."

"And he is still around?"

"Of course I am!" They didn't notice when Peter had landed on the ground in front of the school. I stood and ran to him. He gathered me in a tight hug and asked, "What's going on?"

I looked up at him. "Everyone saw my belly. They know."

He pulled me closer. "I'm sorry."

"This is the father?" Lilly asked.

I turned. "Yeah."

"You want me to take you home?" Peter asked.

"Please." I looked back at my friends. Taylor gave me a thumbs up. She apparently approved of Peter.

Peter wrapped his arm around my shoulder and lead me a good distance from the school and then sprinkled me with fairy dust and we flew home.


	14. Chapter 14

I stared at the big wooden doors in the front of the school. This was the last time I was ever going to walk through them. I waved to my mom as she pulled from the curb then turned to watch all the other kids running around happily. Today was the last day before summer break and my last day ever.

It had been two months since the entire school had found out about my pregnancy. I skipped the week after that incident in the cafeteria, I was too scared of what everyone else thought. The first day I was back all the students stared at me and spoke in hushed tones. Rumors quickly spread over the next few weeks about who the father was. My favorite was that I hooked up with a tall, dark haired, tan guy who was the lead singer of an upcoming rock band. My least favorite was the one about hooking up with my 32 year old neighbor. There had never been a teen pregnancy in my school before so no one really knew how to act around me. So by the second month most everyone just ignored me, well everyone but Beth, Taylor, and Lilly.

Everyone was so happy that summer was here but I think I was the happiest. I was tired of being judged by everyone around me. I had discussed it with my parents many times. It was so hard to convince them that I was going back to Neverland and there was no way for them to stop me. They agreed, but not very happily, to let me drop out once I turned sixteen, which would be over the summer.

My three friends rushed up to me when they saw me staring at the doors.

"Are you ok, Sarah?" Lilly asked as she laid her hand on my arm.

"Oh. Yeah, I was just thinking." I looked from one concerned face to another.

"Ok. Well come on or we'll be late for class." Lilly laced her arm through mine and pulled me through the large wooden doors. I was so deep in thought that I never even heard the bell ring.

We walked through the class room door just as the bell rang. The teacher talked for half the class about how we all worked so hard and she hopes we do well in our futures. She gave us the last half of the class just to talk to one another.

Taylor turned to me and asked, "So what are you going to do before the baby is born?"

"Ummm well I'm not really sure," I hadn't really thought about what we would do when I wasn't in school. "I'll probably just hang out with Peter, maybe fly home to visit his family."

"It's got to suck for him being so far away from his family." Lilly said.

"Yeah it gets kind of tough but he handles it fairly well." Truthfully I had more problems being away from Neverland and the lost boys then Peter did. I worried about the boys a lot; they had never gone so long without Peter there.

Lilly snapped me out of my thoughts when she put her hand on my belly. "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know."

"I can't believe you're waiting in till it's born. I would be dying to know." Taylor said.

"We wanted it to be a surprise." It was Peter's idea, I went with it because I figured finding out the baby's gender would help take our minds off the finding out who the father was.

I picked at a loose thread on my blue sweater as Lilly and Taylor started talking about their future children. I ignored them and stared off into space.

The rest if the day just dragged on. When the last bell of the day rang, I all but run out the door. When I hit the grass I skidded to a halt and a big smile spread across my face. Peter stood there with Tootles standing beside him. Tootles run from Peter's side and into my arms. I hugged him tight and swung him around.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I stared down at him.

"I wanted to see you, Mother." Tottles grinned from ear to ear.

Peter put his hand in my lower back and kissed the top of my head. "He and the other boys flew back with Tink this morning. I discussed it with your parents and they agreed to let them stay for the rest of your pregnancy."

I laid my hand over my lower belly. "Really?"

"Yep." Peter smiled and laid his hand over mine.

I looked up at Peter and kissed him. I could feel every one's eyes glued to us but I didn't care. I would probably never see these people again, so I couldn't care less if they thought I was a whore or how big of a mistake I made. I was happy.

* * *

I stepped through the door and was ambushed by children. The boys squealed and screamed as they wrapped themselves around my legs. I thought I was going to cry when I saw all of their dirty little faces again. I hugged them all close and kissed the tops of their heads. When the commotion was over and everyone was seated in the living room, we discussed the sleeping arrangements and other necessary subjects.

I was thinking that my summer was going to be nice and quiet, just sitting at home with Peter, picking out baby names and spending time together. Apparently I was wrong. I figured that out when discussions of water parks and hiking trips come up. My summer was going to be anything but quiet and nothing could make me happier.


	15. Chapter 15

Peters hand rested on my lower back as we looked at baby clothes. Tootles, the only lost boy that was willing to wake up and come with us this morning, was bouncing up and down by my hip. He was bored and hyper, and the only thing keeping him happy was the promise of ice cream.

The baby was due in exactly two weeks and I couldn't wait. We were trying to pick out the baby's coming home outfit, which turned out to be a lot harder when you don't know the sex of the baby. We wanted something that would fit a boy or a girl but all we could find were frilly pink dresses and onesies with tools or trucks on them. The long fruitless search only served to frustrate me. I decided to take a short break so I could pee, which I do a lot more lately.

I waddled my way out of the bathroom but stopped immediately. I stared at him as his gaze swept over my body, lingering on my swollen belly. He swept his long hair out of his face and stared at me, not saying a word.

"What do you want, Samuel?" I looked in the direction of the baby clothes, just hoping that Peter would come walking out at just that moment. I had no such luck.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" He asked.

"How is it any business of yours?"

"Don't you think I deserve to know about my own child?"

"What the hell makes you think it's your child?" I yelled so loud that I'm sure half of walmart was staring at us.

"We were dating weren't we?"

"Oh god you're such an idiot! At what point in our entire relationship do you remember having sex?"

He stared at me.

"You were screwing so many girls that you don't even remember!" I screamed.

"No, I remember."

I knew he didn't. The ass probably had five other girls at the time.

"Mother!" I turned to see Tootles run up with Peter not far behind. I gathered him in my arms as Peter wrapped his arms around my waist and stared at Samuel.

"Peter this is Samuel." I saw the recognition in his eyes, then the anger.

"What do you want?" He asked Samuel.

"Are you the one who knocked her up?" Samuel smiled.

"What is it to you?" Peter growled.

"Well, I just want to give you props for getting the bitch to spread her legs."

Next thing I knew Samuel was sprawled on the floor with Peter hovering over him.

"Don't ever call her that again, you piece of trash." Peter turned from Samuel and walked back to me.

Samuel sat up and said, "What the fu…" He trailed off at the sound of a gunshot.

We all looked toward the door as a group of ruff looking guys walked in. The one in front of them all was carrying a gun and was spattered with blood. He scanned the store. He smiled when his gaze landed on me and Peter. I pulled Tootles closer and Peter stepped in front of me, protectively.

"Peter Pan! What a wonderful surprise." The dark haired man said.

"What are you doing here, Hook?" Peter growled.

"Well, I figured what better place to kill you then the place you have been running from your entire life." Captain Hook smiled and pointed his gun at Peter. Everyone in the store squealed as they ducked behind cash registers and displays.

"How many times have we done this, Hook? You always say you will kill me, but you never succeed. The only difference is this time, I _will_ kill you." Peter slowly walked towards Hook.

"Oh well, at least allow me to rid you of the burden of raising _my _child." Hook's gun was pointing at me within seconds and before I could react, he pulled the trigger.

I squeezed my eyes shut when I heard the bang. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes and froze. Peter lay on his back, holding his right shoulder. He had jumped in front of the bullet for me.

I ran to his side, "Peter!" I held my hand over his.

Hook stepped up beside me. "Awwww, you would still give your life for her even though she is carrying my child. How sweet." He grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my head backwards so I was looking at him. "But I'm going to kill her anyway."

Peter pushed himself to his knees. "Let her go you asshole!"

Hook pulled harder, lifting me off my knees and onto my toes. Peter struggled to his feet and rushed toward Hook. The pirate twisted the pistol in his hand and hit Peter with the butt of it. Peter fell back to the floor as Hook dropped me. I hit the floor hard.

Hook steeped to Peter's side and pointed the gun at Peters face. "Good bye, Peter Pan!"

I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard the sound of the gun shot and felt a rush of liquid down my leg. This couldn't be happening.


	16. Chapter 16

I gripped the side of my stomach as a sharp pain burst through it. I could hear people running around me but I refused to open my eyes. I felt warm arms wrap around my shoulders. I eased my eyes open slowly.

"Peter!" I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck; being very careful not to hurt his wounded shoulder.

I looked around the store and saw Hook kneeling on the ground with a police officer holding a gun to the back of his head. Hooks gun was lying on the floor beside what looked like a gun shot in the tiles.

I looked into Peter's eyes, "Its time."

A look of shock passed over his face. "Really?"

I nodded my head.

Peter stood and pulled me with him. He supported most of my weight as we started walking to the door. Two paramedics run up to us and started asking us questions.

Once I mentioned that I was going into labor they whisked me off to the ambulance. The paramedics refused to allow Peter to go in the same ambulance as me seeing as he needed to have his shoulder worked on. I quiet protesting when another sharp pain shot through my stomach.

* * *

I was finally settled into my own privet room with my mother and father at my side. Peter was getting stitches in another part of the hospital. My contractions were getting closer and closer and they hurt like a bitch. The doctor came in just as I was squeezing the life out of my mother's hand.

"How are you doing, Sarah?" Dr. Sohma asked.

"Peachy." I said breathlessly.

"Ok, well I'm just going to check to see if you're dilated."

I nodded.

"You should be able to start pushing soon." She smiled at me.

I shook my head. "No. I need Peter."

"Well, I will send a nurse to go check on him."

"Thank you." I said as the doctor walked out.

My mom squealed slightly when I suddenly squeezed her hand in pain.

"Thank you so much for being here, Mom." I said when the pain had subsided.

"There is nothing in this world that could keep me from being by your side."

"I wish Peter was here."

"He will be here, sweetie." She rubbed soothing circles into the back of my hand.

"I can't do this without him."

"It'll be ok darling. Just don't worry."

I squeezed my eyes shut when I was overcome with pain. About ten minutes later the doctor returned.

"Alright Sarah, I think it's time." Dr. Sohma said.

"Where's Peter?" I asked when my contraction ended.

"It's going to be just a little while longer before he can come up here."

"I need him."

"A nurse will bring him up as soon as possible but for now I'm going to need your father to step into the waiting room."

My dad walked out and Dr. Sohma sat in between my legs.

"Are you ready, Sarah?"

"No! I need Peter!"

"I know but we will just have to start without him."

"We will not! I am not going to give birth to this child without him!" I squeezed my mother's hand.

"Sarah, we need to start now."

"No!" I screamed breathlessly.

My mom rubbed my shoulder. "Honey, he will be here later."

"Then we will start later!"

"This isn't something you can put off, Sarah." Dr. Sohma said.

"Watch me!" I laid my legs down and crossed my arms.

"I guess I will go see what I can do." Dr. Sohma said angrily.

Just as she opened the door Peter came running in with a big smile on his face. His hospital gown was flapping open in the back and his eyes looked glazy from pain killers.

"Peter Pan, get back here!" I heard a women yell after him. She came running in pushing a wheel chair.

"You weren't pushing fast enough." He yelled back.

"You shouldn't be running around right now!" She huffed.

"Well now, I couldn't miss the birth of my child now could I?"

"Whatever." She pushed the chair in beside him and he took a seat.

Peter held my hand tightly and kissed my forehead.

I smiled, "Thank god you're here."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

My mother left and Dr. Sohma settled back in between my legs and told me to push. After about five minutes the baby was out.

"Here is your beautiful baby girl." Dr. Sohma said as she handed me a little bundle wrapped in pink.

I looked down at the most gorgeous little girl. She had bright blue eyes, round cheeks, and the cutest little nose. But no matter how adorable she was I couldn't peel my eyes from her hair. It was black.

I looked up into Peter's eyes, which had lost all traces of pain killers, and I know he understood.

He squeezed my hand and said, "She is _our_ daughter, no one else's."

I smiled at him.

He laid his hand on our babies' soft black hair. "What do you want to name her?"

I realized then that we had never officially settled on a name. "How about Cassie?"

"I think that's perfect." I smiled and kissed her little head.

"Cassie Wendy Pan." I said while looking down at her.

The door burst open and six little boys came running in. My parents fowled but at a much slower pace. Shock passed over their faces as they took in the color of her hair.

My mom gave me a hug and my father kissed my fore head. When he stood up I smiled ear to ear.

"Peter." I said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Look." I pointed at my father.

Peter's smile immediately matched mine. "There is still a chance." He said as he took in my father's curly black hair.

I kissed my beautiful daughters forehead then looked into my wonderful boyfriend's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said before kissing me.

* * *

I want to say thanks to anyone who suggested a baby name but also I'm sorry I didn't use them. I just really wanted to name the baby after my favorite dog that just died a couple days ago.


	17. Chapter 17

It had been about a week since we had brought our little bundle of joy home from the hospital. Well not officially home; at least not yet. Peter and I agreed that we wouldn't take Cassie to Neverland until she was at least a year old. My parents agreed to allow us to stay with them until we wish to return to Neverland. The boys are staying with us as well; though they fly home about once a week just to make sure all is in order.

"You okay?" Peter asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I smiled and nodded my head.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I don't know…everything." I gestured to the building coming in to view down the street. "This."

"If you don't want to do this…"

"No, it's not that. It's just…well it's been so long since I saw her and she didn't even know who I was then…." I trailed off.

"It'll be okay, Sarah." Peter rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hand.

A loud gurgling noise came from the pink stroller I was pushing. I looked down at my chubby cheeked little girl, who at that moment was staring at me and making funny faces.

"See, Cassie even agrees with me." He looked down at the gurgling baby. "Isn't that right, sweetie."

I smiled. Peter was a wonderful father. He even get up in the middle of the night with her and has yet to complain at all.

We stepped up to the large brick building. It brought back so many memories.

I took a deep breath, "Let's go."

Peter went to talk to the blond lady sitting behind the counter, while I just looked around at the room. I had always hated coming here.

I was staring at a picture on the wall when Peter rushed back over to me. "Ready?"

"Mhm."

I women wearing a white dress with short brown hair escorted us to room 207. We thanked the women as she left us alone. I watched Peter's face as he examined the room.

The room had yellow walls and white tile flooring. There was a TV in the corner with a couple chairs around it. In the center of the room was a woman. Her gray hair was cut short so it framed her face. She wore a light blue dress but no shoes. She was staring out the window with a blank look on her face.

I watched Peter as he started to cross the room. He had a sad expression on his face. He knelt in front of the old women and touched her hand.

"Wendy?"

She continued to stare out the window. The sight made me sad.

"Wendy, it's me, Peter."

I laid my hand on his shoulder. "Peter."

He looked up at me with a sad look on his face.

"Grandma?" I knew it wouldn't work but I had to try.

"Wendy? Don't you remember me? Don't you remember Neverland and the lost boys?"

She looked down at Peter and blinked. "Peter?"

He smiled, "Yes."

"Oh Peter. You've changed."

He smiled, "Not really."

She smiled.

"Wendy, do you remember Sarah?"

My grandmother looked up at me. "Sarah…"

I looked at the floor because I knew she didn't remember.

"How could I forget my beautiful granddaughter?"

I smiled happily. This was the first time she knew who I was in three years.

"Oh grandma." I said, hugging her.

Peter stood. "Wendy, I want you to meet someone." He picked Cassie up.

My grandmother smiled. "Oh my. And who is this adorable thing."

"Grandma, this is my daughter." I said.

"Your daughter…" I watched as her feeble mind tried to put it together.

"Yes."

"You had a baby?"

"Yes. I know I'm young."

My grandmother didn't say a word.

"Would you like to hold her?" I asked as I took the baby from Peter.

My grandmother nodded so I laid the baby in her arms.

"Grandma, I would like you to meet Cassie." I looked up at Peter. "Cassie Pan."

My grandmother looked up at me with a shocked expression.

"She is mine and Sarah's daughter." Peter said.

"You and Sarah…" She said.

"Sarah is going to stay with me in Neverland, Wendy."

My grandmother slowly began to smile as everything finally clicked. "You finally found someone who would stay. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you."

Wendy looked back down at the wiggling baby in her arms. "She's beautiful."

I smiled.

"Tell me what Neverland is like now." My grandmother said.

"Oh it's better than ever. There are so many adventures just waiting to be had."

"The boys?"

"Well they are actually at your daughter's house along with Tink."

"Oh Tink!" She smiled happily then looked at me. "Did she warm up to you?"

"Actually yes." I said.

She laughed then sighed. "Oh how I would love to visit Neverland just one more time."

I smiled.

Wendy looked down at Cassie. "Aww such a cute baby." She looked up at me. "Is she yours?"

My smile faded. "Yes grandma."

"Grandma? I'm not your grandma…."

I took Cassie from her arms.

Peter laid his hand on Wendy's arm. "Wendy?"

She looked down at Peter. "You resemble someone I used to know long ago. What was his name?" She looked out the window as her expression went blank.

"Grandma?" A tear ran down my cheek.

Peter kissed her cheek as he stood. "Come on. We should let her rest." I could see the sadness in his eyes.

We walked through the lobby. I hated this place. I hated the way it looked. It was as if the staff was trying to mask the true sadness that this place held.


End file.
